La tormenta
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: A Isabela le fascinan las tormentas en el mar, especialmente si las pasa en compañía. Ni los personajes ni el universo en el que narra la historia me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a Bioware.


La atrevida pirata lo miró de arriba abajo, ¿y por qué no? El cabello rubio del elfo se agitaba con el feroz viento de la tormenta que estaba por llegar y el mar le lanzaba gotas de advertencia que le empapaban, y aún así él seguía contemplando las aguas desde el filo de la borda. Le parecía atractivo, más que eso en realidad, para qué engañarse. Además sabía que él pensaba lo mismo de ella, Zevran no había sido precisamente tímido a la hora de lanzarle indirectas, y no ocultaba que deseaba compartir su compañía a bordo de ese barco.

Con una sonrisa pícara Isabela se puso junto a Zevran a contemplar el paisaje.

-Me encantan las tormentas, sobre todo en el mar. –Le confesó, a lo que él reaccionó enarcando una ceja curioso.- Es de lo más excitante.

-Pues tienes un gusto peculiar, amiga mía. Se me ocurren ahora mismo varias cosas excitantes y apetecibles, -Rió con gallardía, para luego continuar.- y entre todas esas cosas no se encuentran las tormentas en alta mar.

La mujer lo miró divertida y le posó la mano sobre el hombro. El gesto no pasó inadvertido para Zevran, que le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Estoy deseando que llegue la noche. - dijo Isabela alzando la vista hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Yo también.

Zevran le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola reír como a una niña que acabara de hacer una travesura. No necesitaban dar tantos rodeos, y lo sabían, pero de vez en cuando estaba bien jugar un rato.

-¡Me refería a la tormenta, idiota! Esta noche estallará y agitará la nave, será espectacular.

-A eso me refería yo también, a la tormenta, - el descarado elfo fingió indignación.- ¿qué más crees que podría agitar el barco esta noche?

Los dos rieron de buena gana y luego Isabela se llevó un dedo a los labios haciendo como que meditaba algo.

-Mph… pues no sé qué más puede ser…

Comprobó satisfecha que sus ojos la miraban ansiosos, el juego estaba a punto de acabar y ahora empezaría la diversión de verdad.

-Puedes venir a mi camarote a pensarlo, -ofreció él de buena gana.- no es muy lujoso pero tengo una botella de vino antivano que es una delicia.

-Vaya, ¿me invitas a una copa de vino? Qué caballero.

Y dicho esto, la muchacha puso rumbo al camarote de Zevran. Él por su parte se quedó durante unos instantes descolocado, le habían llamado de todo a lo largo de su vida pero "caballero" no era una de ellas. Sabía que Isabela lo había dicho medio en broma, pero decidió ser optimista y se lo tomó como un buen cumplido. La siguió con una extraña sensación de orgullo.

Una vez en el camarote, la botella quedó totalmente olvidada en un rincón. Se habían desnudado apresuradamente, entre ardientes besos y caricias.

-Estás helada…

Zevran pasó su mano suavemente por el brazo de Isabela, que tenía la piel fría a pesar de que en su interior estaba ardiendo. Al contacto, se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

La reacción no se hizo de esperar y Zevran la recostó quedando él sobre ella. Isabela lo contempló, a la luz de la tenue vela de ese húmedo camarote, y pensó que era realmente hermoso. Por supuesto, eso no se lo admitiría nunca.

-Ah, parece que esto te gusta.-murmuró repartiendo besos por el cuello de la mujer.

Isabela respondió con un leve gruñido de satisfacción, pero lo empujó hacia un lado volteándolo boca arriba. Zevran la miró confuso, ¿lo estaba rechazando?

-No te preocupes, -aclaró ella, con voz felina.- es solo… que me apetece cambiar de perspectiva.

Se encaramó sobre él, viendo con satisfacción como su deseo crecía. A partir de ese momento se olvidaron completamente del exterior, del mundo que les rodeaba. Tan sólo existían ellos dos dando rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales.

Una vez satisfechos, descansaron juntos en la cama. Isabela acariciaba con el dedo el pecho de Zevran trazando círculos, donde solía gustarle hacerlo cuando estaba con un hombre con vello.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Zevran, adormilado.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener algo más? Hacer el amor una y otra vez, pero con una sola persona.

-Hablas de amor, ¿no?

La pregunta le había hecho mucha gracia y despertado su interés, ya no estaba adormilado. La mujer lo miró pensativa y contestó.

-Claro que hablo de amor. Responde.

Zevran frunció el ceño y resopló, plantearse algo así le resultaba de lo más raro. Jugueteó con el pelo de Isabela entre sus dedos mientras sopesaba la respuesta. Fuera la tormenta rugía con furia.

-Pues… ahora mismo no me lo planteo, pero también no descarto la posibilidad. No sé, tendría que ser alguien muy especial.

La muchacha escuchó con atención la respuesta de su compañero, ¿existiría alguien especial para ella? ¿Alguien de quien enamorarse y en quien poder confiar? Posiblemente no.

-Yo no me voy a enamorar jamás, -añadió ella tajante a pesar de que él no le había devuelto la pregunta.- el amor no es para mí.

Sin saberlo, Isabela no cumpliría su palabra. Años más tarde conocería en Kirkwall a la persona con la que compartiría su vida.


End file.
